syniafandomcom-20200214-history
First War of Synia
First War of Synia was a war in Synia which lasted from 1509 when the Battle for Cura Cura took place until 1556 when the whole archipelago was colonised by Brits. Background Brits discoverd Synia in 1502. At first Synians welcomed Brits with open hands. Since then Brits journeyed to Synia increasingly often. In 1505 they built a permanent camp in northeastern Abasi known as Kondas Rak. This was considered as an invasion in Abasan land by Abasans. The day before Christmas Abasans attacked Kondas Rak by burning it to the ground. In 1506 Brits rebuilt their burnt town and disembarked in King's Island. In 1507 Brits opened schools where they tried to teach Synian children maths, English and christianity. However, Abasans perceived this as an offense. Abasans didn't want to join christianity, therefore Brits seeked the assistance of pope Julius II who ordered them to baptize the heathens of Synia no matter the price. In 1508 Brits increased their presence in Synia. In 1508 they managed to baptize Pitka and enforced all heathen lands in Abasi to pay fees unless they baptize. This was when Brits came into a conflict with not only Abasans but Synians, too, who owned colonies all over Synia. In first half of 1509 Brits managed to have a herald in every Abasan holding and castle. Then Brits headed to the south but a traitor from Pitka sent a herald to Ker in order to warn them about approaching enemy. King of Ker held a meeting of Synian Council in order to consult about the situation they encountered. The council decided to wait for British invaders on the southern shore of Cura Cura Strait. Sequence of events Battle for Cura Cura incident (1509) On the September of 1509 Brits disembarked in the southern shore of Strait Cura Cura. The surprise battle did not last long. Out of 500 people only 50 managed to survive. They warned the others about their defeat. After four months they found out that Peti Laska was responsible for their defeat, therefore they burned Pitka Castle, publicly executed Peti and enforced the people of Pitka as military. They knew that Caskardans who lived in King's island were deadly enemies of Synians therefore they seeked for assistance to people of Caskard. Colonisation of Caskard (1511) In November, 1509 a group of Brits travelled to Caskard in order to seek for allies. Unfortunately to them, Caskardans had a tribal society therefore it was harder to ally with them as a single powerful ally. Brits allied with one of the tribes' chieftain. With the help of Brits, Kaukul united all Caskard tribes into a single nation. Now Caskardans were more useful to Brits. Thankful for their help, Kaukul agreed to ally with them. Thus Caskard became the first British colony in Synian archopelago. Attack on the Kingdom of Solma (1512) Combined forces of Brits and Caskardans attacked on the kingdom of Solma during a night of January 1512. Solma received help from Karuya. British forces were outnumbered now therefore they had to retreat. They burnt a number of Synian villages while retreating. Then they crossed a small strait and founded a city on the Tusk Island. The city became an important base of operations for Brits to the south of Caskard. Conquest of Cancaldee (1515) The new-found city on the Tusk Island was close to the estuary of North Cancaldee. In 1515 New Richmond explorers went upstream Cancaldee and conquered the shores of the river. Later they also managed to conquer the shores of South Cancaldee. During this time a number of towns and cities have been founded including Pearls and Azure. Fall of Ara Par (1515) In 1515 while mapping the landscape of Abasi island Ogast Bartoldi and his team were caught by the local Abasans who later killed them. Only one of them - Thomas Esserman - survived. He notified about the situation to the closest British settlement - Kondas Rak. After then-governor of Synia - Louis Jefferson - discovered what happened he gathered 100 men in order to purge the surrounding Abasan settlements including the one where Ogast Bartoldi was slain. Thus the land of Ara Par was conquered. Conquest of Litra (1518) Allying with Karkyl (1519) Betrayal of Caskardans (1520) Expansion into Karakayl (1521-1523) Battle for Costa Notte (1523) Conquest of Pythia (1524) Fall of Taba (1527) Assault on Mirj (1528) Conquest of Kaura (1532) Battle of Setting Sun (1533) Siege of Karuya (1537) Pact of Mirj (1538) Confrontation of Tissae (1541) Conquest of Abasi (1543) The Great Famine of 1544 Uprising of Tesra (1545) Assault on Kuruaal (1546) Fire of Ker (1546) Christening of Watira (1549) Abandonment of Kurik (1550) Conquest of Westeros (1556) Aftermath See also * Second War of Synia * Synian Revolution * Third War of Synia